


Gun

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Family, Guns, Kid Fic, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint are searching for Nat's gun and they find it in the most unexpected places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gun

Natasha was filling her bag. She was going on her first mission in 14 months. She had spent 9 of those 14 months being pregnant and the later 5 adjusting to motherhood. It was a 3 days mission.

She was already missing Clint and Jeremy and she hadn't even left for the mission yet.

Clint came in bringing her Widow's Bites, "Tony has upgraded them. Everything ready?"

Natasha said, "Thanks, and yeah. Its nice to go in the field after such long time."

Clint said, "You'll do good."

Natasha looked around, "Have you seen my gun? I cant find it."

Clint said, "Must be here somewhere."

They started searching when Natasha remembered something. She said, "I was cleaning it yesterday in the living room. Must have left there."

Clint and Natasha went to the living room searching for the gun.

They both looked at their son who was sleeping.

In Jeremy's arms was Natasha's gun. Their son was clutching it like his life depended on it.

Clint said, "Looks like he knows you are living and he wants to keep a reminder here."

Natasha smiled and said, "He can keep it. There isn't any ammunition in it."

Clint kissed Natasha and said, "Look at you being a mommy. Good luck on the mission."

Natasha hugged Clint and kissed Jeremy's forehead, before picking up her duffel bag and leaving for her mission.

She will return soon.


End file.
